Dr Jung
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE -Ketika Jung Yunho, seorang dokter ahli bedah terkemuka, yang selalu bersikap tenang dan berwibawa harus berhadapan dan menyaksikan kekasihnya sendiri meregang nyawa, mampukah ia melewatinya dengan baik? RnR/DLDR/OneShot


**Annyeonghaseyo yeorobundeul…**

I'm Coming! ! ! (muncul dari cermin hello kitty Joongie Umma)

Aku bawa oneshot, oneshot yang terilhami dari drama Dr. Jin! Udah nonton belum? Yang main Umma kita loh sama .. _Psttt .. _Jin Yihan! :D

**.**

**Tittle: Dr. Jung**

**Main Cast: YUNJAE**

**Disclaimer: YunJae is not mine, tokoh dan cerita hanya karangan belaka.**

Silahkan dibaca sesuai keinginan dan keputusan masing-masing, cerita tidak menyebabkan gangguan pernafasan, pencernaan dan janin.

Review, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

_Enjoy reading!_

_._

_._

_._

Diantara keriuhan yang terjadi di rumah sakit besar international Seoul, terlihat seorang dokter ahli bedah andalan rumah sakit tersebut baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan dengan kaca mata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya dan sebuah folder file tebal berisi data pasien yang harus ia tangani.

Jung Yunho, 29 tahun, seorang dokter perfeksionis bertangan dingin itu hendak berisitrahat sejenak setelah menyelesaikan jam control pasien-pasiennya, ia tengah melangkah menuju ruangannya. Di sebelahnya, seorang suster berjalan sejajar dengan langkahnya sambil melaporkan keadaan pasien yang kemarin baru saja menjalani operasi pengangkatan hematophilia di kepalanya,

"Dr. Jung pasien kamar nomer 508 telah siuman."

"Bagus! Cek terus kondisinya, Suster Hong." Dokter tampan itu mengangguk-angguk, merasa senang karena kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil kesembuhan bagi pasien yang ditanganinya.

.

"Dokter Jung… Dokter… Hoshh.. Hoshh…" seorang suster jaga unit gawat darurat berlari terengah-engah,

"Ada apa, suster_?" _tanya Jung Yunho tenang.

"Ada korban tabrakan yang harus segera ditangani. Korban mengalami pendarahan hebat dikepala." Lapornya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Dokter tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang gawat darurat,

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Jung Yunho pada dokter jaga UGD disana,

"Besar pupil kanan 4mm, pupil kiri 1mm, hanya pupil kanan yang merespon. Detak jantung lemah, pendarahan kepala kiri belakang, luka sobek pelipis, dan tulang rusuk bagian kanan patah." Dokter jaga tersebut menjelaskan kondisi korban tabrakan tersebut secara rinci.

"Lakukan instubasi segera, CAT SCAN kepalanya, laporkan sekarang dan siapkan ruang operasi." Titahnya.

"Baik dokter, segera laksanakan."

.

Kurang lebih dua jam setengah operasi pengangkatan gumpalan darah dan penyempitan saluran otak itu berlangsung, selama itu dokter Jung Yunho terlihat sangat tenang dan berwibawa, ia memang selalu seperti itu, melakukan tugasnya tanpa rasa panik dan grogi. Sifat tenangnya ini memberikan aura nyaman luar biasa pada team yang juga membantu jalannya operasi dan juga pada keadaan psikis pasien.

.

"Selamat malam, dokter tampan yang baru saja sukses menyelesaikan operasi." Sapa seorang namja cantik bermata bulat besar dengan rambut sedikit panjang berwarna cokelat madu yang berada di ruangan pribadi Dokter Jung dan tengah duduk di kursi kebesaran milik sang dokter ahli bedah tersebut.

"Ohh.. Boojae ah…" dokter tampan itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan namja cantik itu di ruangannya.

"Humm.." namja cantik yang berstatus tunangan dokter tersebut mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menggoda dan menghilangkan atmosphere ruangan operasi yang baru saja ditinggalkan kekasihnya..

"Operasinya baru saja selesai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Jung Yunho mendekati kekasihnya, ia berdiri di depan namja mungil yang sedang duduk itu, ia memeluk dan membiarkan kekasihnya bermanja-manja, menyerukkan pipinya di perut buncit favorite tunangannya itu.

"_Gwenchanayo, _Yunnie Bear. Terimakasih sudah berjuang menyelamatkan satu nyawa lagi, aku bangga padamu, Yunnie." Namja menawan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah tampan yang selama 9 tahun ini menemani hidupnya.

_Cup.. _sebuah kecupan sayang mendarat di kening si cantik yang langsung memejamkan matanya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar dokter Jung pada kekasihnya.

"_Nado.. _Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kim jaejoong, tunangannya.

Dokter tampan itu mengangguk, kemudian ia menunduk dan menggendong kekasihnya dari bangku putar itu menuju sofa besar dan panjang di sudut ruangannya. Meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh kurus itu ke atas sofa dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidur diatas paha sang kekasih tercinta. Wangi lembut vanilla yang menyeruak dari tubuh Kim jaejoong seakan menghipnotis dokter tampan itu dan melemahkan seluruh saraf serta persendiannya. Tiba-tiba rasa lelah dan kantuk langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Jung Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang ramping tunangannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

.

.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari lorong yang bersahut-sahutan, seorang pria baya berpakaian seragam bangunan terlihat menggendong seseorang yang juga berpakaian sama dengannya namun tengah tidak sadarkan diri, dipunggungnya. Seorang anak kecil berlari mengikuti mereka berdua sambil menangis menjerit-jerit memanggil appanya, rupanya namja tua yang tidak sadarkan diri itu adalah ayah kandung si bocah bergigi ompong tersebut.

"Lewat sini.." kata seorang tenaga bantuan kesehatan daerah yang mengantar kedua bapak tersebut.

"Cepat.. cepat.."

"Kondisinya semakin menurun."

"Tolong panggilkan dokter… tolong temanku.. tolong panggilkan dokter." Teriak bapak berseragam bangunan tadi kepada siapa saja yang ada di rumah sakit itu, namun beberapa suster tampak tidak perduli, mereka terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melirik kepada mereka.

"Appaaa… Appaaa… Appaa.." Jerit anak kecil itu.

"Tolong … Tolong… dia ini teman kerjaku diproyek. Tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, tolong lakukan sesuatu padanya." Jegat si bapak pada salah satu dokter muda bertampang angkuh yang kebetulan melintas di depannya.

"Anda harus mengikuti prosedur rumah sakit ini, baru saya bisa membantu anda. Permisi." Jawab dokter itu, melenggang pergi.

"Tolong sembuhkan Appa.." teriak anak kecil itu sambil menarik jas putih si dokter muda tadi.

Dengan kasar, ia menghempaskan tangan kecil itu dan membuat bocah kecil bernama Lee hui kyung itu terjerembab ke lantai rumah sakit.

"Kau! Dokter biadab!" maki si bapak tadi.

"Suster… dokter… siapapun.. tolong.." mohon si bapak itu kepada suster-suster yang masih tersisa disana.

"Terlebih dahulu anda harus mengisi formulir dan menyerahkan uang jaminan administrasi." Jawab suster jaga yang berdiri di meja penerimaan pasien.

"Suster, setidaknya tolong dulu dia." Pintanya.

"Maaf, pak. Tapi saya betul-betul tidak punya kuasa untuk memberikan ruangan ataupun pertolongan apapun sebelum anda menandatangai formulir pendaftaran dan membayar bi…."

"SUSTER.. KAU TIDAK LIHAT ANAKNYA? Anak itu akan jadi yatim piatu kalau rumah sakit keji ini tidak segera menolong bapaknya!" teriak pria itu kalap.

.

.

"Yunnieeee… Yunniiiee.. bangun.. ada keributan diluar.." Kim jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah terpejam nyaman diatas pangkuannya.

"Hmm.. Biarkan saja, Boojae.. paling hanya urusan keluarga pasien dan pihak administrasi rumah sakit." Jawab Jung Yunho. "itu hal yang biasa, sayang.."

"Tapi sepertinya masalah kali ini genting, yunniie. Aku mendengar suara tangis anak kecil.."

"Boojae.." Jung Yunho mencoba tidak mengindahkan perkataan tunangan cantiknya.

"_Yunnie…..a__hh.." _Suara memohon itu…

"Haishhh.." satu-satunya kelemahan dokter tampan itu dalah suara rengekan dan air mata tunangannya. Dengan langkah dipaksakan ia bangun dan merapikan Jasnya yang terlihat kusut dibeberapa bagian.

.

.

Dokter Jung keluar dari ruangannya dan terburu-buru mendekati kerumunan ribut tersebut, dibelakangnya Jaejoong mengikuti dengan raut wajah tegang. Jujur saja dia tidak suka bila harus bergelut tiap hari dengan hidup dan mati seseorang. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat seorang bocah yang tersedu-sedu memanggil appanya.

"Suster, biarkan mereka membawanya masuk dan segera cek kondisinya." Titah dokter Jung yang langsung dipatuhi oleh para suster dan dokter jaga.

"Kepalanya kejatuhan balok kayu beberapa bulan lalu di tempat kontruksi. Sejak saat itu ia sering mengeluh sakit kepala. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja karena ia harus bertahan hidup berdua dengan anaknya dan tidak pernah memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, tapi hari ini dia tiba-tiba pingsan, dokter." Jelas teman sepekerjaannya itu.

Dengan stetoskop dan lampu senter kecil ditangannya, Jung Yunho memeriksa dengan teliti keadaan pria bertubuh sedikit tambun itu.

"Appa… bangun.. appa.. bangun…" tangis pilu bocah kecil itu terus saja terdengar.

Kim Jaejoong yang memang memiliki hati yang lembut merasa betul-betul terenyuh. Ia mendekat ke arah bocah kecil itu dan memelukknya.

"Tenang, _nde._ Appamu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya pelan dan menenangkan. Bocah itu menatap langsung kedua bola mata besar nan indah itu, ia terseyum dan ia percaya.

.

"Maaf.. ini sudah terlambat." Jung Yunho melepas stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia menggeleng kepada bapak tadi dan melirik ke arah namja cantik yang langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan dokter tampan itu barusan.

"yunniee.." panggilnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongnya, ini sudah terlambat." Jung Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu terlambat, Yunnie? Segera lakukan operasi seperti biasanya."

"Ceberalnya mengalami pendarahan dalam yang sudah membeku lama, pupilnya mengalami dilatasi, dan kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." Jelasnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, yunnie. Bagaimana kalau diagnosamu salah?" lawan Kim Jaejoong.

"Diagnosaku akurat, Boojae. Tidak ada gunanya melakukan operasi." Dengan tegas Jung Yunho menjawab tuduhan tunangannya.

"Yunnie, lakukan apapun yang kau bisa. Keajaiban itu ada, paling tidak kau coba lakukan operasi. Kau lihat anaknya. Dia masih sangat kecil. Dan mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Jika kau membiarkannya, apa kau tidak kasihan pada anak itu, Yun?" cecar Jaejoong.

"Boojae ah.."

"Aku akan membayar berapapun biaya operasinya!" sahut tunangannya lantang.

"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang uang, sayang. Tapi peluang untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya hanya 1% walaupun dengan jalan operasi. "bujuk Yunho pelan.

"Walaupun hanya 0.1%, jika itu peluang untuk selamat, kita harus berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, Yunnie! Jika semua dokter mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa tidak ada harapan bagi para pasiennya untuk hidup, apakah berarti hidup mereka harus selesai begitu saja tanpa diusahakan terlebih dahulu?" dengan keras kepala namja cantik itu mempertahankan argumentnya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya hati untuk melihat bocah malang ini kehilangan ayahnya.

"Boo..".

"Jika aku ... Jika aku adalah pasien itu apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Boojae, aku bilang tidak bisa, maka tidak bisa! Ketika memang tidak ada harapan sama sekali. Kita harus belajar untuk menyerah." Lawan Yunho tak kalah tegas.

"….."

"Sayang.." dengan lembut Yunho menarik tangan tunangannya keluar dari ruangan gawat darurat itu dan berbicara di depan pintu kaca yang memisahkan antara UGD dan lorong.

"Yunnie, kau adalah dokter bedah terbaik. Kau selalu sukses melakukan operasi. Apakah begitu sulit bagimu untuk melakukan satu operasi saja pada ayah Hui Kyung?" pintanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu sendu.

"Menjadi dokter terbaik bukan berarti harus bisa menyelamatkan dunia."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyelamatkan dunia! Aku hanya memintamu menyelamatkan ayah Hui Kyung."

"Walaupun aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya? Apakau tahu betapa mahal dan memakan waktunya sebuah operasi? Lebih baik aku menggunakan waktu dan tenagaku untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang memang bisa diselamatkan. Untuk apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aku tahu hasilnya akan sia-sia?."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memperhitungkan nyawa seseorang? Kau benar-benar tega, yun.."

"Aku adalah dokter, kim Jaejoong. Aku harus bisa membuat keputusan."

"Keputusan apa? Apa kau adalah tuhan yang bisa memutuskan hidup atau matinya seseorang? Kau adalah dokter! Tugasmu adalah mencoba sampai akhir untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasienmu!"

"Dokter hanya bisa menyelamatkan pasien yang memang masih bisa diselamatkan. Menyelamatkan orang yang sudah sangat sekarat adalah tugas tuhan."

"Yunnie kau betul-betul egois!"

"Kau tahu siapa yang lebih egois disini? Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus berakting menjadi dokter baik yang memberikan harapan, dan pada akhirnya hanya memberikan kesakitan yang lebih dalam lagi pada orang-orang yang sudah menaruh harap itu? Apa itu yang harus aku lakukan, Boojae?"

"Aku mohon, lakukan dulu operasi itu Yunnie, kau bilang dia memiliki 1% peluang hidup, lakukan untukku, Yunnie.. aku mohon." Mata indah itu mulai mengucurkan tetesan-tetesan kristal beningnya.

"Boojae.."

"Apakah jika aku yang memiliki peluang hidup 1%, maka kau akan merelakan aku mati begitu saja tanpa usaha terlebih dahulu? Apa kau akan membiarkan 1% ku hilang tanpa coba kau pertahankan? Kau akan membiarkan 99% peluang kematian mendatangiku?" dengan berlinang air mata Jaejoong masih mencoba membujuk kekasihnya.

"Sayang… ini…" Jung Yunho benar-benar kehilangan pikiran dan kendali diri saat dihadapkan dengan tunangannya yang seperti ini. Ia beranjak merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu, menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan menciumi wajah basah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

"Dokter Jung, pasien sekarat tadi baru saja meninggal." Lapor seorang suster.

Tubuh kecil dalam rengkuhan Yunho menegang, dengan kasar ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan nyaman tunangannya dan menatap tajam Jung Yunho.

"Kau.. jahat.. Yun.." Kim Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya dan berbalik, berlari serampangan keluar rumah sakit.

"Boo…."

"Boojae.. berhenti…" Jung Yunho mengejar langkah cepat kekasihnya.

.

"Boojae, tolong berhenti… hoshh.. hosh.."

"Jangan kejar aku! Aku ingin sendiri!" teriak kekasih cantiknya.

.

"Boojae, jangan berlari.. Boo.. berhenti kumohon.."

.

Kim Jaejoong terus berlari ke luar rumah sakit dengan langkah tak beraturan, bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan kondisi jalan yang saat itu tengah ramai, sampai…

.

"**BOOJAEEEEE AWASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

.

**_CKIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT….. BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK…._**

.

Tubuh ringkih itu terpental dihantam sebuah tronton pengangkut petroleum, sedangkan Jung Yunho terpaku, tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, melihat tunangan yang sangat dicintainya itu tertabrak dengan sangat tragis.

.

.

Ranjang dorong itu bergerak cepat, membawa seorang namja cantik yang berlumuran darah di atasnya. Namja cantik yang terlihat kesulitan bernafas karena jalan nafasnya tersumbat darah. Namja cantik yang kulit kepalanya terkelupas, tulang tengkoraknya retak dan mengeluarkan darah yang tak henti mengalir. Namja cantik yang kini tengah meregang nyawa.

Dokter Jung Yunho yang biasanya tampak tenang dan berwibawa kini tidak lagi terlihat, yang ada hanya Jung Yunho yang otaknya kosong, tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya terus saja bergerak tidak focus.

"Dokter Jung, kita harus cepat.." teman sejawat dokter muda itu memperingati,

"Aku.. tidak bisa." Jawabnya disertai tangis yang entah sejak kapan mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Dokter Jung, pikirkan nyawa kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak bisa…. Aku tidak bisa…" Jung Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, air matanya terus berjatuhan.

Jung Yunho hanya terdiam terpaku, dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya yang seakaan hendak berteriak mengumpat Tuhan, dengan matanya sendiri ia menyaksikan tubuh orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia itu terhempas keras dan meregang nyawa di atas ranjang operasi.

"Dokter Jung,.."

"Kita tidak ada pilihan lain. Kim jaejoong tidak akan bisa diselamatkan." Pendapat salah seorang dokter disana.

.

. **_"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"._**

.

.

**_"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….."_**

.

.

**_"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….."_**

.

"Yunnieeee! Yunnieeee! Ireonabwa.."

"Hoshh.. hoshh.."

"Boojae?" dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Jung Yunho bangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya. Dan menatap bingung ke arah kekasihnya,

"Kau…" tunjuk Yunho.

Namja cantik itu memiringkan wajahnya bingung. Matanya membulat dan bibir cherrynya mengerucut.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melihaku seperti melihat hantu begitu, Yunnie? Apa kau baru saja mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

"Kau…"

"Boojaejoongie.." setetes air mata turun begitu saja dari pipi si dokter tampan.

"Nde, Jung Yunho, ini aku." Namja cantik itu tersenyum, ia paham bahwa tunangannya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk tentangnya.

Jung Yunho langsung menubruk tubuh kecil itu dan menghujani seluruh wajah tunangannya dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boo.. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya lirih.

"Aku disini. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, Yunnie." Jawabnya lembut.

Kemudian kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui sebuah ciuman lembut dan tempo lambat yang sangat memabukkan keduanya.

.

_Tokk.. tokk.. tokkk.. _

Sebuah suara ketukan terdengar di pintu ruangan dokter ahli bedah itu, sebuah suara ketukan yang mengharuskan Jung Yunho untuk menghentikan kegiatan intim ia dengan tunangannya dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Maaf dokter Jung. Ada seorang pasien sekarat, korban kecelakaan di tempat kontruksi bangunan yang tengah membutuhkan pertolongan anda." Lapor seorang suster pada dokter tampan itu.

Dokter muda nan tampan itu tersenyum, "Segera cek kondisinya dan siapkan ruangan operasi!"

"Yunnie, fighting! ! !" Tunangan cantiknya terlihat bahagia dan sangat menyemangati dirinya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali. I love you.."

"I love you more, Dr. JUNG! ! !"

.

.

.

-end-

Ketik reviewnya dulu dong, Unniedeul, Oppadeul, Saengideul..

Bagaimana kesannya saat baca short ff ini, puaskah? Deg-degan kah? Terharukah? Atau apa, tell me, juseyo~~~

Terimakasih atas dukungannya, and

Saranghaja! XOXO


End file.
